LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 September 2012
11:48 LOVE it. 11:48 That's still to pay for, correct? 11:48 WAGH 11:48 I lost the eBay bids.. 11:48 Hi Guys. 11:48 If by that you mean it isn't free, then yes, that is correct... 11:48 NOOOOOS 11:48 Hey, PowerMiner! 11:48 But it goes on sale for $7.49 every now and then, Brickon. 11:49 What Civ is it you play? 11:49 5, duh. 11:49 I haven't been able to play it for a while, though. 11:49 This blasted computer doesn't run it very well. 11:49 I think a friend of mine on skype either has or wants to get that one. 11:49 And by that I mean 1 frame every 3 seconds. 11:50 When it's not frozen altogether, that is... 11:50 You should get 16 GB of Ram like me. 11:50 11:50 But I had it on an older computer no longer in my possession, and can safely say that the game. Was. AWESOME. 11:50 xD 11:50 I would, except that this computer is school-owned. 11:51 I've already upgraded the RAM on my personal computer, but it's still old and slow. 11:51 Your school must be cheap. No offense. 11:51 This computer is brand-new but kinda cruddy and slow as heck when running Civ. 11:51 Well, technically, it's not even supposed to HAVE Civ on it... 11:51 Uh huh 11:51 11:52 I did some.... rule-bending. 11:52 You're a rule bender. 11:52 But it doesn't work anyway, so it's not like they can hold anything against me. 11:52 Avatar: The Last Rule Bender 11:52 So, I can't play Civ again until I get a new computer. -,..,- 11:52 And who knows when that will be... 11:53 I have a gaming computer, I'm still in debt to my parents. 11:53 That explains the colossal amount of RAM. 11:54 I looked at some new computers.... 11:54 Laptops. 11:54 The two that stood out were both Toshiba, I looked up their CPU benchmark scores.... 11:55 We upgaded the new computer that I'm still in debt on. 11:55 i cant see what i am typing help sheman 11:55 the tyoing bars gone 11:55 no moving ones! the lag is bad enough 11:55 One was 4800, one was 3400... 11:55 My school computer is 2200... 11:55 Blame shadow for that one. 11:55 ohpeople i cant see what i am typing! 11:55 11:55 And my personal computer is 398. 11:56 Lost, we can see what you're typing. 11:56 HEY LOST TWILIGHT: look at your screen 11:56 Lost, you're having a bug, I have no idea what it is. 11:56 Btw, I have about a terrabyte of harddrive space, Sherm. 11:57 I might be able to help if you provide a screenshot. 11:57 Wow... 11:57 ok 11:57 My computer cost $700 11:57 or so 11:57 Lost, as far as I've tested, chat works quite nicely in the latest versions of ALL major browsers. 11:57 and we upgraded it with stuff my dad had. 11:57 There shouldn't be any problems. 11:57 Really, what kind of stuff? 11:58 Extra RAM? 11:58 Of chorse. 11:58 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/thumb/d/de/HELP_ME.png/212px-HELP_ME.png 11:58 *typo* 11:58 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/thumb/d/de/HELP_ME.png/1000px-HELP_ME.png 11:58 better one 11:59 see no typing bar 11:59 Lost... 11:59 You have too many tabs open. 11:59 yes 11:59 thats not the prob 11:59 But, also a bigger power supply and videocard. 11:59 Okay, let me check something... 12:00 Success. 12:00 and with tall those i get no lag 12:00 SOMEONE didn't completely follow the instructions on my blog. 12:00 UGH I'm marth 12:00 ? 12:00 for some reason 12:00 How does the chat look like that? O.O 12:00 For him? 12:00 User:Lost twilight energy/chat.css 12:00 Edit that, clear everything there, and publish. 12:01 Once it updates, you should be good. 12:01 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Ariistuujj/Stuff/ahollisappeared.png 12:01 12:01 lol Mythrun. 12:02 Why is Hollis a box in Minecraft? 12:02 I'm trying to make a Hollis mob. 12:02 lololol 12:02 make a lost one 12:02 lol 12:03 Randomize the IP for the server and clear your history, it will be good and well a lost one. 12:03 lol 12:03 ok good 12:04 Wasn't marth on purpose. 12:04 i have red chat and no glich 12:04 @Brickon: User blog:ShermanTheMythran/LEGO Universe Graphic User Interface - Released! 12:04 Wasn't trying to copy. 12:04 12:04 so what was that bug? 12:05 You still had the LUGUI Chat Phase I skin applied. 12:05 It has some styles that weren't mixing well with my Phase II. 12:05 ok 12:05 hi 12:05 Hiya 12:05 Anyone want to join TLT? 12:05 so thats how i got the lu bar 12:05 Yeah. 12:06 Actually, I think it was the rail that was messing everything up... 12:06 But it doesn't really matter. 12:06 'Ello? 12:06 Because you're in the clear now! 12:06 What the HECK is TLT. 12:06 The Legend Team 12:06 http://bit.ly/tltgame 12:06 Hello, Rioforce. 12:07 YOU